


Forgetting Something?

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tickling, Twincest, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Forgetting Something?

Waking up next to Remus will never fail to amaze Roman, every morning that it happens and Remus is still asleep, Roman will lay there watching his sleeping face; and although Remus sometimes drools or snorts Roman finds it endearing.

He slides his hand over to cup Remus' cheek, incidentally waking him up with the touch.

He smiles and hums, winding his arm around Roman's waist to pull him in closer.

"Good morning love" Roman says warmly rubbing their noses together.

Remus opens his eyes to peck Roman "morning sweets" he chirps flicking his tongue on the tip of Roman's nose.

At first that little action annoyed Roman, but after not too long of Remus doing it he realized that it was a weird affectionate gesture and found that actually, it's pretty cute.

Roman smiles and boops Remus as an alternative to what Remus just did “we should probably get up and start the day.”

“Or we could just stay here and snuggle all day” Remus suggests.

“Every time you suggest that you never last more than an hour” Roman points out, much to his twins displeasure if the tongue that sticks out at him is any indication.

“Well I get restless and hungry!” Remus whines then wiggles his eyebrows suggestively “maybe instead of cuddling we can fu”-

The laugh that cuts Remus off is boisterous “okay but what about food then?” Roman asks when his giggles die down.

Remus thinks for a second “mmm, we can text one of our many roommates to bring us food when needed.”

Roman raises an eyebrow “I don’t think any of them will care to do that.”

“Patton wouldn’t mind if I ask nicely” Remus says just a tad uncertain.

Roman laughs again “you walk around naked enough around the house, you don’t need to subject any one of them to even more.”

Remus scrunches his lips in dissatisfaction.

Roman pecks Remus’ nose “if you really want to stay confined to our room all day we can take a short break to get food and then come back.”

“We should get a mini fridge and a griddle in here” Remus says “and a coffee machine” he adds.

“We can talk about that later, for now-“

“Oh yea! Food, we should get a bunch and stay in here all day!”

Neither of them move from their warm embrace, Roman’s eyes close and they lay there just being comfortable until Roman’s stomach growls.

Remus pokes him right on the belly button “bap, we should get that food.”

“Mmhm” Roman hums but doesn’t move, Remus pokes him again, a bit more forceful, not enough to hurt but Roman moves back anyway “hey, that tickled, don’t” he pouts.

Remus smiles widely and starts to poke Roman all over his stomach making him laugh out more “Reeemus stohooop!”

And much to his surprise, he does stop only to narrow his eyes playfully “food or more tickles” he says wiggling his fingers.

“Okay, okay let’s go” Roman concedes and rolls over to get out of the bed, Remus does the same.

Roman pulls on a pair of pyjama pants and wraps his robe over himself, Remus just stretches and walks towards the door.

“Ahem” Roman gets his attention, Remus turns to look at him his expression one of confusion. “Forgetting something?”

He squints in thought and his head tilts to the side “nooo?”

Roman points and wags his finger at Remus’ everything “pants Rem, at least.”

Remus looks down at his exposed body “fiiine” he huffs pulling on a skirt that was laying there “good?”

Roman sighs but there’s an amused air to it “I guess you technically are covered.”

Remus smirks triumphantly as he saunters out of their room, skirt swishing as he turns.

Roman just smiles lovingly as he follows his boyfriend to get their rations for their day locked in.


End file.
